


three's a crowd

by bubblinebutts



Series: three's a crowd [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblinebutts/pseuds/bubblinebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has been sleeping with harry and zayn for so long that he can't remember when it all started, but things are changing, and he's not quite sure where he fits in with them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a crowd

Louis thinks that Zayn and Harry are crazy. He's lazing around in Harry's hotel room, still wearing just his boxers and one of Zayn's tank tops, and he's watching the two of them get all dolled up for a date. A _date_.

Sure, the three of them have been sleeping together, fooling around, fucking, whatever you want to call it for months, maybe even a year or two at this point because time just slips through your fingers when your life isn't your own anymore, but... A date?

He smiles at the idea, almost laughs. He tries to imagine the three of them out somewhere together, wearing clothes as nice as Zayn and Harry are putting on now, eating and laughing and doing things that real, normal couples do. The very concept was literally impossible.

They can't eat and hold one another's hands underneath the table at the same time, the way that they could if it was just two out of three; they wouldn't have any hands left to eat with. They can't hold a conversation without someone being left out, and maybe even without one of them starting an argument, because they are three lads, after all. They can't make out with one another in a movie theater because two of them will always have to be separated by one. Hell, they can't even hold hands and whisper to each other quietly throughout a movie, can't do anything at all that people in relationships usually do together. The more he thinks about this date, the more he realizes that he doesn't know how this is going to work; three is a crowd, after all.

But every time he opens his mouth to protest, Zayn looks at him with those sparkly brown eyes and Harry gives him an exaggerated pout with those precious bubblegum-pink lips, and he feels himself crumble. He hates that they're both so bloody attractive.

"... I'll go get dressed," he resigns, finally. But it's with a lot of hesitance that he stands up from the bed and goes to get dressed himself. He hears Zayn and Harry speaking in hushed, excited voices, and then he hears the light smacking of lips as the two of them kiss, probably a gentle, soft peck that's full of love and care and all of the things that he can't ever seem to coax from either of them.

"I'm excited," he overhears Harry say, and he can imagine the light in his eyes, the dimples in his cheeks. His heart aches a bit.

He hears Zayn shift, the brush of Zayn's shirt against Harry's as he slides his arms around his waist. He's been with them for so long that he knows those sounds, knows what they're doing without having to turn his head and look at them.

"M'xcited too, baby," Zayn replies softly. Louis wonders, for a second, why he's never the one that Zayn calls baby, but he figures that it's because he's too punk rock for it, or something like that.

Or maybe it's because Harry _is_ a baby: the band's baby, America's baby, England's baby, and undeniably Zayn's baby. He's never seen him quite so protective over anything else, after all. He wonders if he's jealous, or if he's just making observations, because the uncomfortable weight in his chest proves to be inconclusive.

He hears them shift closer together, kiss again, and he forces his feet to move before his mouth does.

He feels a bit disgruntled over the fact that neither of them acknowledges him as he leaves, though, so he makes sure to let the door slam behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is pretty much my first time sharing fanfiction since i was a tyke, like at least 5 or 6 years ago. i'm kind of new to the one direction fandom, and i'm a wee bit scared of you lot. :} but i'm really excited to share this fic with you!! it's more of a louis tomlinson-centric thing, a bit of an analyzation/exploration of him and how i, personally, think he would be in a relationship like the one he's kinda sorta forged with harry and zayn in this piece. c: this is just part one out of two or three -- like it can stand alone, but it's not really meant to! it's supposed to be a series.


End file.
